<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time For Us by montgomerygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480830">A Time For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomerygirl/pseuds/montgomerygirl'>montgomerygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomerygirl/pseuds/montgomerygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not give a summary because it will describe almost the whole story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Time For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like.  I think it is difficult for many to write about this beautiful couple after the end of the season but I could not help doing this.  I would like you to read this listening to the song "A time for us" by The Letterman.  Without further ado they can start</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A time for us someday there will be ... When the chains are broken by the courage of a love that has been born free."</p><p> Dr. Claire Browne just thanked Dr. Glassman with a glance who left the room to leave them both alone.  As soon as they found each other she gave a chain to Melendez who weakly took it.</p><p> Soon she sat down on the side of her bed with a small smile, she proved to be strong but inside she was more than worried about the current health of her Boss, she looked so pale, she looked bad and she did not have much hope of life.  She simply began to speak with difficulty because she felt an itch in her throat.</p><p> —I ... I have to tell you something.</p><p> —Me too.  I think I should start first.</p><p> She nodded and waited patiently for him to say what he should say.</p><p> —I've never seen ... someone is so pesky at bowling.</p><p> Claire just started laughing as her eyes filled with tears, she would never change.</p><p> —And I hate your tattoo—he smiled—. Many antlers.</p><p> Under his gaze seeking courage, he could not keep silent anymore, he could not when the person he loved was dying.</p><p> —I love you—she began to shed tears—. Sorry if I didn't say it before, I was afraid of what might happen.</p><p> Neil also began to shed tears and embodied a smile.</p><p>—I love you too.</p><p> She got out of bed and settled better between his chest, he lay down and simply looked at Neil with a smile letting him caress her hair.</p><p> "A time when dreams always denied can flourish by revealing the love we must now hide. A time for us to finally see, a life worth living for you and me."</p><p> Now she was in front of the already lifeless body of her boss, her colleague, her partner, her friend ...</p><p> She couldn't take it anymore, she left the room meeting Dr. Lim who just hugged her giving herself comfort between the two of them, they had lost a great person and there was nothing they could do to get it back.  It was done.</p><p> They just walked away from there down a long hallway taking the idea of going for a few drinks together someday.</p><p> It was not easy to go to Neil's funeral, Lim had to take her because she refused to go.  Again the denial came and the final farewell ended.</p><p> Every day at the end of his shift he went to Neil's office looking at his desk, his things, everything reminded him of him and he could not avoid collapsing in that place just remembering what was no longer there.  Audrey was the only one who could get her out and take her home asking to rest.</p><p> In the end he realized that he couldn't allow himself to collapse again.  So an arduous struggle began to become the best surgeon in the country, the weeks passed and with that the months.  It was going to work and then going back to rest.  She decided to take that routine because it distracted her enough not to think about Neil.</p><p> "And with our love, through the tears and thorns we will suffer as we pass without a doubt through each storm"</p><p> Without realizing it eight years had passed since the death of Dr. Neil Melendez, she had been able to fulfill her dream of becoming a great surgeon and now she was recognized throughout the country, she had published endless articles.</p><p> She realized that her life had stayed that way for eight years, dedicating herself completely to her work with no time for her, for what she felt.  She started having nightmares, every night she always got up sweaty, screaming and crying because of how horrible those dreams used to be.</p><p> There were days when he did not sleep, what to calm down he only worked from his computer.</p><p> And again I think of him.  What would his life have been like if he hadn't died?  Would they have been married?  Would they have had anything beyond ...?</p><p> I destroy it again.</p><p> "There will be a time for us someday. A new world, a world of hope shines for you and me"</p><p> However, one night he finally found calm how badly he needed it.</p><p> "She was in a park, she was dressed casually. It was a fairly sunny and clear day, she saw endless families going from one place to another with their children, couples walking and children playing. She just sat there  Admiring the landscape until how much do I hear that voice again that left me frozen.</p><p> -Can i sit?</p><p> When she turned around, she saw the face of Neil Meléndez giving her a smile, she nodded, still surprised, and only felt the warm arm of him surround her from behind.<br/>
—I ... am I dead?"  -I ask.</p><p> —Nice to see you again Dr. Browne— I ignore the question—I have been told that she has become a great surgeon. The best in the country.</p><p> She nodded and simply moved closer to his chest, leaning back.</p><p> —You are here Neil.</p><p> —I was always here, Claire—She lifted her chin and stroked her hair—But I think it's time to let me go, it's time for you to do your life without me.  You can not neglect so much, you must accept it, you will be fine, you are strong and you will overcome it.</p><p> Claire just smiled and nodded.</p><p> He got on the bench and leaned his head on Neil's shoulder, who likewise leaned his head on hers.</p><p> —And don't worry if we weren't together. Maybe in another life we will be together and happy.</p><p> The sunlight illuminated them, words were no longer needed, only the heat that was provided was sufficient.</p><p> —Thanks for saving me Neil, I love you.</p><p> —No, thanks to you Claire. Love you too.</p><p> Without thinking he received a quick kiss from Neil on his lips and again returned to his position.  He smiled and shed tears but didn't say anything else, I just enjoy the moment. "</p><p> When he woke up, his pillow was damp, he saw the time and it was five in the morning.  She smiled and sighed in relief bringing her hands to her chest as she pulled out a photo of Neil from his bureau.</p><p> She was so grateful to have met such a wonderful man.  And she felt calm remembering Neil's words.  If in that life they could not be together in another maybe if ...</p><p> "A time for us ..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>